Alone
by Twilight347
Summary: Ever since Sora was little, he was an outcast with a troubled life that no one knew of. But will that change when a new boy moves to his island? And what will happen when they grow up? AU. Pairings RS, LC. Rating will increase. R
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Um, yeah, I don't really know what to say right now…so other than go ahead and read the first chapter! (Just make sure you read what I wrote at the end of the chapter!)

-And for those of you that read my other story, Demon Child, I apologize profusely for not updating in so long . (bangs her head against the desk for her stupidity and short intention span) I will be updating that story in within the next week, I just had to get this first chapter posted! It'll be an extra long chapter, as well !

Disclaimer- Sigh…I don't own Kingdom Hearts…I mean, you would know if I did. Kairi wouldn't be there, and every hot guy would be paired up with another XD (starts daydreaming…)

**Alone**

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Sora sat on a swing, not bothering to try and make himself go higher.

It was a fairly cold day in October, making Sora shiver every time a breeze would pick up.

Sora briefly looked up at his surroundings. There wasn't much to see, however. It was nothing but trees around the secluded swing set. But, that was the whole reason Sora came there. No one knew about this lone swing set but him, because no one bothered to wander the forest for the most part.

Sora looked back down at the ground. If the breeze went down, and he listened hard, he could hear the other children that lived on this part of the island as they laughed and played with one another on the real playground.

It wasn't that Sora was a mean boy. He was actually quite sweet, though not many people got to see that. From such an early age, Sora had found his place in society. An outcast. He was just so shy, and had never really sought to play with the other kids. For this, the other children ceased to pay attention to him. To them, he was just that weird quiet kid, which he some times got picked on for.

And it's not like he ever wanted to be this way, he just didn't seem to be good with interacting with other people. So when they noticed this, they just gave up on him, and left him alone.

He thought briefly of his fifth birthday that was coming up soon. He would be starting kindergarten soon as well, and then there would be no escaping the other children.

Sora sneezed and then sniffled, using his rather long sleeve to wipe his face. He wished he could go home and warm up.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

Sora jumped and looked up from his perch on the swing. The speaker was a sliver-haired boy with turquoise eyes that had a curious glint in them. He was much bigger than Sora, and looked a couple years older as well. However, Sora had always looked small for his age and younger than he really was.

He blushed, but it wasn't very noticeable since his cheeks had already turned pink from the cold wind. He blinked, wondering who this kid was and why he was talking to Sora of all people. There were plenty of other kids not too far away. Maybe he had come to pick on Sora?

"Um…" Sora just blinked again and looked down at his lap, his blush increasing.

The boy titled his head to the side, wondering why this kid was acting so shy. He then decided to try again.

"My name's Riku. I just moved here yesterday. What's your name?"

"…Sora."

"Sora? That's a cool name," Riku said, trying to draw Sora out of his shell.

"Um, th-thanks. I like yours too." Sora gave Riku a timid smile.

Riku smiled happily back. He was glad he got the kid to show some emotion other than shyness.

The wind picked up and blew rather harshly this time, causing Sora to go into a fit of shivers. After all, as Riku noticed, he was only wearing a rather big long-sleeved shirt. He should have at least had a sweater on instead, or a jacket.

"Hey Sora, why don't you come to my house? My mom's making cookies, so we could have some!"

Sora's eyes widened. "Really?"

Riku grinned. "Yup."

"O-okay!" Sora got off the swing and stood next to Riku.

"Let's go then!" Riku grabbed Sora's hand and started leading him toward his house, away from that lonely, lonely swing.

As they walked away, Sora looked up at Riku. He decided to ask his question now, rather than being crushed later.

"U-um, R-Riku? Does this mean we're…friends?"

Riku looked down at Sora, wondering why he would ask such an obvious question. He noticed, however, how nervous Sora looked, like he was preparing to be rejected.

Riku smiled down at Sora, his grip on Sora's hand tightening reassuringly. "'Course we are!"

Sora almost couldn't believe his ears. He had a friend!

Sora broke out into a beautiful smile. And with that, they started walking again, both just happy that they had each other for the moment.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Just so you all know, this isn't always going to be fluffy and sweet. Some nasty and sad things are going to end up happening after they grow up... which should be in the next chapter or so '…but that's what makes a story so interesting! The chapters will also get longer, causeI hate short chapters as much as the next person.O, and also, THERE WILL BE KAIRI BASHING. 'Cause, well, I just don't like her XPSo if you don't like that, then please don't read, 'cause I warned you. Also, I will have other pairings, but the only one that I know for sure about at the moment is Leon/Cloud. Maybe I'll give their relationship a little (or a lot XP) of angst and drama as well XD (mumbles to herself...'damn fanfiction thingy won't let me indent or make some smilies and stuff...)


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm, this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but o well, next time then. I'm not going to give any warnings, cause I believe I did in the first chapter, so I'm expecting no flames. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts...sigh...

"…and I'll see you after school."

Riku looked up at his mother, snapping out of his daze. After all, he just woke up a little while ago.

"…What?"

His mother sighed. "I was just saying that I have to head off to work. Your father will give you a ride, and I'll see you after school."

"Oh…okay."

She smiled at him. "Have a good first day. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun seeing all your old friends again." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door to her car.

Riku stood there for a moment, watching her go. Today was his first day in his new school since moving.

He walked over to where his bag lay and picked it up, then walking toward the door.

After six long years, he was finally back on Destiny Islands.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sora woke up on his bed, shivering. But, he was pretty much used to it by now. It was always cold in the basement.

He sighed and striped off the blanket, bare feet padding across the ice-cold floor. He stopped at his wardrobe, taking out the clothes he wanted.

Grabbing his bag as well, he walked over to the stairs and slowly climbed them, avoiding the squeaky floorboards out of habit. He crossed the hallway and went into the bathroom, jumping into the shower soon after.

Goosebumps broke out onto his flesh as cold water hit him, and he nearly yelps. He nearly yelped, and quickly retreated from the spray. He slowly reentered, knowing the water wouldn't warm up.

A short ten minutes later, Sora jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and patting himself down. Once he dried himself, he took his clothes and got dressed.

Baggy black pants with straps hanging all over them fit snugly onto his slim, hips. He slipped on a rather tight black shirt, cut at the bottom so that a couple inches of creamy skin were exposed. Arm warmers lined with red fishnet covered his forearms. He never let them exposed.

After staring at himself dully in the mirror for a moment, he finished his look off by adding a thick layer of eyeliner all around his eyes. His hair he didn't bother with much. No matter what he did to it, it would always spike up, some hanging over his left eye as well at the moment.

He sighed and grabbed his bag once again, exiting the bathroom and walked to the front door. As quiet as he tried to be, however, his black combat boots were giving him away with light 'thunks'.

He had just about reached the door, when he heard someone come up behind him. He tensed immediately, trying to turn around, but was grabbed roughly by the forearms and shoved into the wall, arms being held above him.

He snapped his eyes shut, his body so tense he was sure it would snap at any moment.

"Ha, thought you could get out of the house without being noticed? Hah, you little freak." The stench of alcohol filled his senses as the voiced whispered into his ear. The voice was about to speak again, when another cut it off.

"Mizuki, where are you? Come back to bed."

Mizuki growled, his grip tightening on Sora. Sora bit his lip hard, to the point of drawing blood, thinking Mizuki might decide to continue anyway.

Mizuki let go suddenly, making Sora crumple to the floor, his muscles having suddenly turned to liquid with relief. A moment later, he looked cautiously behind him, but was once again relieved to find that he was once again alone.

He got up from the floor, shaking slightly. He frowned, and chucked the finger in the direction that the other two people were.

Once he was able to quell his shaking, Sora shot through the door, knowing that if he waited to long, Mizuki might come back.

After all, his mother wouldn't bother telling her boyfriend to back off a second time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riku stood in front of his new school, his father having just dropped him off. People were streaming into the building, giving Riku odd looks, a lot of them with lust in their eyes.

He sighed. This was his senior year in high school, and he was already looking forward to it being over. The only good thing about having to go to school, however, was seeing all his old friends…and Sora…

Riku blinked, his eyes coming back to focus, realizing he had spaced out. As he noticed even more people were staring at him, he assumed his trademark smirk, and casually strolled into the building.

It was nothing really special, but the lockers, for some odd reason, were painted orange. It was big, though, and Riku knew he could easily get lost if he didn't watch himself.

He frowned and looked down at his schedule. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had originally thought. He suddenly felt someone poke him in the back. Frowning once again, he turned around, raising an eyebrow at what he saw.

There stood before him a red-haired girl, easily a foot shorter than him. She was dressed in a purple mini skirt, with a tight white tank top that left nothing to the imagination.

She was smiling at him, too, with her hands behind her back.

"…Yes, can I help you?"

She giggled. "No, I think the question is, can I help you…?" She giggled again, seeming to think she had said something witty. He raised his eyebrow again, and folded his arms across his chest. He was getting annoyed. It was too early in the morning for this…though she did seem strangely familiar.

"What's your name," she asked.

His eyes widened a fraction as he saw her gasp and squeal.

"Omigod! I knew you looked familiar, but you grew up sooo much, Riku!"

Ahhh, yes, he remembered her now. She had moved to the island after he had when he was a child.

"Hey, Kairi. I almost didn't recognize you either…." It was obvious she had changed; he just wasn't sure how much.

"I didn't know you moved back! I'm so happy that you did, though!"

He smirked at this. "Yeah, me too." She seemed to think that there was some other meaning to his words, however, and grabbed his arm, smiling up at him.

"If you want, I'll show you to your classes!"

He inwardly sighed. At least he wouldn't have to wander around and ask people who might think it funny to give his the wrong directions.

He handed her his schedule, waiting patiently while she read it.

"Ohhh, goody! We have three classes together! And homeroom! Come on, it's almost time for homeroom." She tugged on his arm, his cool-than-thou attitude still firmly in place.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sora sighed as he stared up at the building in front of him. His feet were itching to take him anywhere but inside that building.

People were passing him, left and right. Some barely glanced at him, some whispered to their friends, but most glared and ignored him. He was used to this, however. At least they left him alone, except for when he was picked on and beat up. He hated most everyone here for these reasons.

As he forced himself to start walking in, a shiver went down his spine.

He had a feeling this was not going to be a good year at all.


End file.
